Burnt Chica
Burnt Chica, or Chica, is an antagonist in Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father and Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined. Appearance Burnt Chica looks like Withered Chica, only that she is black (burnt) in color, her left leg below the knee is missing and forces her to hop around, a majority of her right arm with only part of her upper-arm remaining is missing, and she still suffers from a missing left hand and a broken gaping jaw with the suit on her lower jaw now missing. Strangely, she appears to be the only Burnt animatronic (excluding Shadow Fredbear and Shadow Spring-Bonnie) who still has eyeballs, which are gray and featureless. The entire front of her torso appears to be torn open, revealing a strange lack of an endoskeleton torso. Behavior Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father Burnt Chica becomes active on Night 4. She will go to the Hallway. Unlike Burnt Foxy, the player must use the flashlight to scare her away. Do not come up to the door while she's in the Hallway, or else she will jumpscare the player and end the game. Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined Burnt Chica appears in her rebuilt form right after Max frees Bonnie. She starts in the living room, aggressively lunging towards Max, and the only way to escape her is to run into a room under the stairs and hide fast. She ducks down behind a tarp after a while. Then the player must run upstairs and start the Freddy minigame. They must turn around from Freddy and keep the flashlight on her UNLESS Freddy is right next to the player. After freeing Freddy, the player must hide behind the door, wait for her to enter then free her. If Freddy isn't freed before Chica, then you will be automatically Jumpscared by Freddy after you free Chica. After freeing them, Max takes Burnt Chica outside, along with the rest of the burnt animatronics and burns them in front of the Puppet Master. Museum Description FN 2 "Withered Chica, after being used for parts, Being stored away for years, then being burnt and misformed." FN 4 "Another fire survivor, Burnt Chica lost her leg and any servo control over her arms, making her very menacing. '' ''She's the most active out of all the burnt animatronic, having mastered her new balance." Trivia * Burnt Chica is the only animatronic in the game that has two Jumpscares. * She acts as the opposite of Burnt Foxy. * Burnt Chica is missing her bib. * Burnt Chica has been based off Withered Chica. * In Final Nights 4, she has a faded part of the color, but it is limited to her head only. * Also, her eyes have a faded purple iris texture now, with no white dots on them and black pupils. * Burnt Chica is missing her lower beak. * Though on one leg, when the player flashes their light on her, She moves as if both legs were intact still. Gallery Burnt Chica.png 134778-dn6fezek.jpg|Burnt Chica with the other Burnt Animatronics. 261830.jpg|The Bullies' Teaser with Chica and the other Bullies. BurntChicaWalk.gif|Burnt Chica's walking animation. Category:Animatronics Category:Female